An Enigmatic Mystery
by Runic Arithmancer Uzumaki
Summary: Unspeakable Daphne Greengrass is betrothed to Harry Potter, a person she barely remembers from her time at Hogwarts. Meeting him, she hates the polite, reserved, respectful, bespectacled man, who appears to be nothing more than a Healer. Breaking past the many masks he wears, she rips apart his persona of normalcy only to fall in love with the fiery passionate man she finds inside.
1. Chapter 1

**An Enigmatic Mystery**

* * *

 **Summary:**

Unspeakable Daphne Greengrass is betrothed to Harry James Potter, a person she barely remembers from her time at Hogwarts. On meeting him, she hates the polite, reserved, respectful, bespectacled boy who appears to be nothing more than a Healer. Breaking past the many masks he wears, she rips apart his persona of normalcy only to fall in love with the fiery passionate person she finds inside. Facing Dark Lords, meddling Ex-Headmasters, corrupt politicians and the mysterious vigilante, "The Hood", her life had never been more complicated.

* * *

 **Warnings:**

Violence, War, Dark Magic, Death.

Neville Longbottom - Boy Who Lived

Pairings: Harry/Daphne

Rating: M

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue  
**

* * *

"I'm sorry Daphne"

She stormed up the stairs, her blond hair flying wildly as the scowl edged on her face became more prominent. The nerve of her father, to say that he couldn't do anything. There had to be a way. Betrothals were so out of fashion. They had been extinct for the past few centuries and now suddenly she was contracted to marry some idiot whom she had never met. It had been three weeks since her father had informed her about the Contract. She hadn't paid it much attention, trusting that her father would handle petty issues such as this. He always did. And now, her dad had suddenly dropped a dragon on her saying that he couldn't do anything in his power to break the thrice damned contact

Daphne Greengrass was a nineteen year old prodigy who worked as an Unspeakable at the Department of Mysteries. She had not been named the most talented witch of her generation for nothing. She could pick up spells at a rate that had left the professor's of Hogwarts gaping. Her natural affinity for magic drew the attention of Croaker, the head of the Department of Mysteries as soon as she had graduated from Hogwarts.

Daphne had planned on taking up the reins of the Greengrass business in succession to her father. Her dad owned three Apothecary shops in Diagon-Alley and one in Knockturn Alley. Other than that, he had deals with foreign companies regarding architecture. Their own mansion was an exotic mix of French, German and British architecture. The exterior garden's of the Greengrass mansion had struck envy into the hearts of even the wealthiest of pureblood's such as the Malfoy's. The Greengrass's were pretty wealthy in the large the circle of purebloods, thanks to their own intuitive mind and knowledge. Her father had a seat in the Wizengamot, a family vault full of gold and a very successful business and the most loving family.

But, after a personal visit from the head of the DoM she was wearing the Unspeakable robes the next day and taking the vows of secrecy a week after. Three years of training later, she was one of the top ranking Unspeakable's in the British ministry. Few people could best her in a fight. She was fiercely independent to the point that she had Hexed nearly every male at her workplace for volunteering to accompany as her protection detail for missions. Being forced to marry did nothing to quell her anger.

Ever since the Dark Lord's 'return' things had been going downhill though. The incessant pestering of Lucius Malfoy to join the noble cause, the Apothecary getting damaged in a Death Eater skirmish, the Zabini's, a neutral family aligning themselves with the Dark Lord, more complicated Wizengamot politics had made her father a very busy man. She rarely if ever saw him these days, and now this contract stupidity had been added to their pile of shit.

Daphne used her hands to cover her face. Life had been good until a few days back. Why did things have to go downhill suddenly? She couldn't help feeling guilty for running off from her father, while he had still been talking. But she had been so angry that her rational thinking had been nullified. Her father was not really at fault here.

Daniel Greengrass was the most loving father that one could come across. Her father had always put family before everything, his unconditional love for his wife and daughters taking place before everything else. The marriage contract was just another problem added to his list of difficulties. Daphne sighed and reigned in her anger at the new turn in her life. She had kept the issue at bay, reasoning to herself that he would somehow find a way, loophole to get her out of it. He always did. She was therefore thoroughly crushed when he mentioned that it was ironclad. She plopped down on her bed, her Sunday ruined with the thoughts of her falling into a restless sleep.

It was three in the afternoon when Daphne walked back downstairs where she saw her father pouring himself a glass of firewhisky. Daphne frowned and walked swiftly plucking the glass from his hand, just before it touched his lips, a disapproving expression on her face. Her dad sighed and plopped down on the couch eying her with a sincerely regretful look that made her heart twist.

"I really am sorry Daphne. If there was anything th-" he started only to be silenced with a glare on his daughters part.

"It's not your fault dad. If there was even the slightest possibility for a way out of this, then you would be on it. I'm sorry for my rude behavior Dad" she relented.

"It's okay dear. How can I stay mad at my favorite daughter?" he gave her a heartwarming smile.

"Don't let Astoria hear that dear" came the voice of Elizabeth Greengrass as she walked into the room, a fond smile playing on her face. She took a seat next to her husband and both of them stared at Daphne.

"No, thankfully my other angel is too busy preparing for her N.E.W.T's" Daniel replied with a chuckle.

Daphne picked up the prophet. It was as usual laid out with a boisterous campaign, a photo of Scrimgeour and Longbottom in a united stance with a bunch of the new Auror recruits at their front.

 **Boy-Who-Lived - Senior Auror**

 _In an interesting_ outplay _of events, Neville Longbottom, the boy-who-lived and the Prophecy child passed all expectations yesterday when he dueled and came out victorious against Senior Auror Wilkins. The duel was intense lasting for about thirty minutes before the young hero came out on top. It is a notable point to on observe that Lord Longbottom, aged nineteen was able to defeat a Senior Auror with only two years of training, as opposed to the usual four years._

" _With Neville leading our Auror forces, people will be much safer. It is only a matter of time before these Dark Times are over. I encourage the people to have faith in the Ministry as always" Minister Scrimgeour was available to comment._

 _The young hero commented on his faith in the Ministry and thanked Minister Scrimgeour for his support and training._

 _Lord Neville Longbotttom, who is currently dating the Holyhead Harpies Star Chaser, Ginny Weasley also announced their engagement during this boisterous occasion. His fiancée however was unable to comment due to her match with the Tutshill Tornados._

 _ **Death Eater Attack – Page – 2**_

 _ **The engagement of Lord Longbottom – Page 5**_

Daphne couldn't help the unladylike like snort that escaped her mouth. The duel was probably rigged. Admittedly Longbottom had shown some aptitude for defense while at Hogwarts. However Herbology was the only subject he excelled at. Transfiguration and Charms, she had first hand witnessed him copying off Granger's notes and his Potion brewing skills were downright abysmal on his lucky day.

Just because he ran that stupid club called _Dumbledore's Army_ during their fifth year, the students were looking at him as though he was going to become the next Light Lord. She was pretty sure that she could best him in a duel. She was after all an Unspeakable and the training that the people went through at the Department of Mysteries could make the Auror training of the Ministry look like a walk in the park.

Her dad was scanning through some letters that had arrived early morning while her mother was sipping her Tea gazing outside the window. Their manner was pretty lush with greenery thanks to the constant care and maintenance of the house elves. Daphne sighed at the blatant nervousness her father was exhibiting which was pretty obvious with the way his eyes darted to her person every few seconds.

"You can tell who he is. I promise I won't freak out" she said in a bored tone. She needed to know. Better get the annoying irritation out of the way, rather than slowly opening the matter bitching and moaning all the way.

"W-What?" Daniel stuttered.

"Name dad. Please, give me the name of the idiot I'm supposed to marry" Daphne didn't bother curbing the irritation in her tone.

"P-Potter. Harry Potter" Daniel said as Elizabeth went back to her cup of tea, her eyes carefully watching her daughter.

"Who? Wait … isn't that the guy who dropped out during fifth year?" Elizabeth and Daniel looked at each other in surprise.

"He never came back for our sixth year at Hogwarts" Daphne clarified, recalling one of the many rumors regarding said boy. It was started by Lavender Brown, who claimed that the Potter Heir had dropped out of school so that he could train under the Dark Lord for the wars to come. The Potter's were traditional Light Wizards, a fact that most of the school was aware of.

"Well, I don't know Daphne, but he's a Healer at St. Mungos" Daniel said.

"He didn't even complete his Hogwarts education and he's a Healer. Wow, thanks dad. I'm forced to marry a loser who doesn't even have seven years of basic Hogwarts education" Daphne sneered.

"Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass-" her mother shouted.

"He probably failed his O.W.L's. Yes, that must be it. That's why he didn't turn up during our sixth year" Daphne said ignoring her mother, shaking her head in hopelessness.

"-stop this slander this instant. You haven't even met the boy and you're already badmouthing him" Elizabeth reprimanded.

"Don't judge people before you have met then sweetie, the young man was after all very much well mannered" Daniel added.

"Please dad … Wait, What?! You've already met him?How come I didn't know?" Daphne exploded.

"Sorry dear, but it would have been impractical to take you with us, as your reaction clearly proves" Elizabeth said smoothly.

The daughter-mother duo made eye contact, making Daniel gulp. Daphne glowered at her mother who sported a calm look. Daniel had faced people twice as powerful as himself in every way and never had he been more intimidated than by his princess and wife.

"I'm sorry Daphne but we had to meet with him first, as Lord Potter and Lord Greengrass" Daniel said apologetically.

"When?" she asked.

"Last night, we wanted to discuss if there was a possible way to dissolve the contract" Daniel hated disappointing his daughter.

Daphne sighed. She wanted to hurl things but there was no point in taking out the anger from the unfairness of her life onto her parents. They after all had nothing to do with the bloody contract.

"How was the contract formed in the first place dad? And how is it that we just now found out about it?" she queried instead.

Daniel sighed. "The Contract was activated when young Mr. Potter took up his lordship, assuming his rightful place in the Wizengamot, which was almost month ago"

"The real problem is that the conditions have never been met before which is a crucial factor in making a contract visible, unless you know exactly where to look for. An heir from House Greengrass and House Potter have never been of the same age, which is one of the critical points of the contract. It was written some seven generations back to ensure that the two families remained allies" Elizabeth continued.

"Without a Lord Potter, the contact was still invisible since James Potter died before he assumed his Lordship. It activated the second young Harry assumed his Lordship. As I said earlier, he is not to blame Daphne. I hope you understand that" Daniel said. He would do anything to ensure his daughters' happiness. They were his golden gems. But this was obviously out of his domain.

Daphne simply growled. "So how long do I retain my freedom?" Daphne didn't mean to be harsh, but for heaven's sake, this was her fundamental right that was being overruled.

Daniel flinched, "A year" he replied in a low voice.

"Just perfect" Daphne grumbled.

"If there had been a Lord Potter, the contact would have activated the second one of you turned seventeen, but now since both of are of age and there is a standing Lord Potter … Please Daphne, this way at least you're nineteen and not seventeen, you gained an extra two years" Daniel realized with a start that it was wrong thing to say.

"So? Two years, that makes it okay to marry this guy?" Daphne snarled. Elizabeth shot him a glare.

"How long has he been a Healer?" Daphne suddenly asked.

"He said that he started at St. Mungos a week ago" Elizabeth told her daughter.

"Did he at least explain why he dropped out of Hogwarts? You need to be decently good enough in Charms if you want to be a Healer. And frankly I think I would remember him if he had shown any talent" Daphne looked at her parents.

"Ah, actually we didn't know that he was in Hogwarts only for five years, so we never bothered to ask him" Daniel said.

"Looks to me like you don't even care if he's a Death Eater or not" Daphne said sarcastically.

"Daphne!"

"Did you at least do a background check on this guy?"

"Actually yes and it was quite uninformative. The ministry archives seem to hold little to no information on Mr. Potter for the last four years. His last records are of his O.W.L.S, in his fifth year. Other than that, I couldn't find a spot on where he has been or what he has been doing" Daniel said. He was quite the politician, being one of the most respected in the Wizegamot. Drifting through the files of one Harry James Potter had revealed very less. The archives of the ministry was difficult to access but it gave away a lot. Daniel had been disappointed at the little to no information it had held regarding his future son-in-law.

"He must have gone abroad" Daphne said quickly.

"That is a likely scenario" Daniel conceded after a few seconds. If that was true, then such info could be quite difficult to access. The other European Ministries didn't have personnel that could be bribed or negotiated with. Britain too had been like that, once. Two Dark Lords in succession had wiped out any semblance of order at the ministry.

Even now Lord Voldemort was striking panic into the hearts of the people. The only person in the ministry fit enough to oppose him was Amelia Bones Head of the DMLE, a woman he held in high regard. Other than that, it was the Longbottom boy, the Chosen One whom he had read, recently was promoted to senior Auror. The problem was that as a single man it was difficult to make a difference, a reality that people seemed to never understand. They expected either Lord Longbottom or Dumbledore to defeat Voldemort while they themselves weren't willing to contribute to the war.

The Light Lord Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix had been the arch nemesis to Lord Voldemort since the first Wizarding War. The vigilante group always managed to clash with the Death Eaters in almost every place all over magical and muggle Britain. Death and casualties were heavy on the side of the Order since the fought with 'good' 'Light based spells' against the Dark Magic wielded by their foe. It was foolishness in Daniel's opinion. In some cases you need to fight fire with fire. While he didn't openly oppose the Dark Lord, he held no sympathy for the man's cause. The pitiful state of their society was entirely due to the actions of Voldemort with the blame partially resting on Albus Dumbledore, who had done nothing to prevent the outbreak of a second war during the peaceful fourteen years.

Suprene Mugwump, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Daniel had never witnessed a person waste the power behind those titles as Dumbledore did. So much could've been accomplished, yet nothing, absolutely no progress had occurred in the stagnant society of magical Britain. Gone were France and Belgium, far into the future that with the current climate it would take more than a miracle for Britain to catch up. America was even further out of their reach. Leaps in the advancement of magic was being done in the other countries, Daniel couldn't help but feel for his mother country.

Muggles were dying left and right, the ministry lacked a proper Auror force, corruption had never been higher in the British Ministry, Muggle-Borns were fleeing the country, useless laws were being proposed … Daniel shook his head in resignation. He hated being right, it would take a dozen miracles for Wizarding Britain to get out of the current mess.

"Anyways dear, don't you think that it's time you got ready?" Elizabeth asked her daughter sweetly.

"Ready? ready for what?" Daphne asked. She frowned when her dad immediately took up the Prophet using it to cover his face.

"Your date, with your betrothed" Daniel peeked over the top of the paper.

"What!? You set me up a date with the guy without even asking me? Unbelievable!" Daphne shouted, her pretty face flushed in anger. She couldn't even comprehend what her parents had done.

"Oh, hush honey. The sooner the two of you get to know each other, the better. No come on, let's get you all pretty" Elizabeth said, forcing her daughter to get up and ushering her away upstairs, not giving her a chance to protest or think.

Daniel let out a breath of air, he didn't know he was holding. He had half expected a duel to break out in their living room. Thankfully Daphne had been shocked into submission. He chuckled, she was just like her mother. Contrary to how they had been acting, both he and his wife had felt bad for arranging the date for their daughter. But it was a necessary thing, seeing as Daphne would never allow the boy to speak a few words, let alone ask her on a date before Hexing him. Thanks to their youngest, both Greengrass parents were very well aware of what happened to those who asked the 'Ice Queen' on a date. And frankly, it had terrified him, enough that he never inquired about his daughters love life. Elizabeth had been disapproving but, then again their daughter got that fiery temper from her.

While what they had done may have been wrong, in the long run, Daphne would have a much happier life even if all his best efforts to break the contract had been rendered useless. The damn thing was ironclad.

* * *

He sat at the top of the building. A predator's point of view.

His prey, Sebastien Mulicber.

Scum, was the single word that appeared on the predator's mind. The mousy pathetic wizard was glancing here and there, looking back every few seconds to ensure that he was not followed. Pity, that the scumbag was drunk.

He jumped landing gracefully onto an adjacent building, his target completely oblivious to his presence. He ran, jumping again, to the next building, a hood pulled over his head protecting his identity from watchful eyes.

The impossibility of jumping between two buildings that were nearly fifteen meters apart would be lost on his prey, Mulciber who was busy trying to get home in his drunken panicked and pathetic state.

The coward slipped into a dirty alley, probably to Apparate away unseen, so that no one would be able to follow. Apparition was a flawed method of travel, when not properly used.

The hooded figure pounced from the top of the building using his magic to slow the descent, just as its prey turned on the spot awkwardly trying to apparate home. The 'Crack' associated with Apparition never came, instead it was a 'Crack' related to the breaking of bones as the shoulder bones of Sebastien cracked under the force of landing of his attacker.

Collapsing in a heap, the injured drunken man crawled towards the wall, resting his back against strong stone behind as he pointed his wand roughly at the hooded figure. His drunken state was affecting his aim quite a bit. But Mulciber knew that aim was not needed much for the spell he was about to use.

 _Avada Ke-_

The wand laded a few feet away from the pureblood on the ground, courtesy a swing of the leg from the hooded figure leaving him with a broken wrist to add on top of his earlier injuries. Mulciber screamed in agony.

"W-Why y-you mudblood? Don't y-you know w-who I-I am" the man growled despite being wandless and drunk.

The answer he got was a whispered, _Legilimens_ and the sight of an angry pair of vivid glowing eyes beneath the hood before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Daniel sighed as he finished answering the last of his letters. He looked at his watch, a brand new gift that his daughter had gotten him a few days back for his birthday. It was seven in the evening. His son-in-law had said that he would be there to pick Daphne up at half past seven.

While he was not happy with recent events, he was thankful that his daughter had been betrothed to such a kind and polite young man. He wasn't a pureblood as Daniel would've preferred, but he was a Potter. And Potter's had always been powerhouses in the past, though with the boy's current occupation it would seem that his mother's side seemed to be showing. No matter, Daphne was a powerful witch and the balance would be perfect for the future generation of Potter's.

It could've been worse, such as Nott or Goyle or ... Malfoy. Daniel's face lost all traces of emotion as the name popped into his mind. The bastard had been trying to arrange a marriage contract between Draco and Daphne for years, long before the children even went to Hogwarts. It only became worse when Draco developed a huge attraction for his daughter while Daphne had wanted nothing to do with the spoiled brat. The rejection during the Yule Ball of Hogwarts had sent Draco running to his daddy to get him the girl he wanted.

Lucius had approached him at the end of Daphne's fourth year at Hogwarts, a new found arrogance on his face. Daniel however had been adamant on his daughter choosing her own partner, Dark Lord returned or not. Slowly his relations with the Malfoy Lord had deteriorated from civil conversation to outright threats from the other side. Daniel Greengrass had seen his fair share of the ruthless enemies to hold his own against the Malfoy's.

However the next visit had been for a completely different purpose. The Dark Lord wanted him to join the Death Eaters. Daniel had been very firm in saying that while held no love for muggles that didn't mean that he wanted to kill them and end up in Azkaban. The memory of that visit however still sent chills up his spine. Brave man he may be, but he knew Voldemort to be ruthless. The bastard would stoop as low as to threaten his family to recruit him. The fact that one of his daughters was still at Hogwarts and not under the ancient wards of Greengrass manor, had been his weak point. Thankfully, however no such threats had been issued. They had been left alone and Daniel hadn't been more relieved.

So lost in thought was he, that he didn't notice his daughter and wife descending the stairs until they were right in front of him. His jaw dropped seeing his daughter fancily dressed. She looked like one of those princesses from the fairy tails what with her porcelain face and bright blue eyes. Hell, she could be used as a model to make those kind of dolls.

"You look beautiful Daphne. I'm sure that Harry will be stunned" Daniel said with a smile. "Though I have to wonder, why it took you almost three hours to get ready" Daniel continued.

"Oh no Honey, we just needed some alone-time for a little bit of girl talk. Also we wanted to knock Mr. Potter right off his feet" Elizabeth said in happy tone.

Daphne scowled, turning her face up in the air with a sniff.

"Now, Now, darling. You would look much more prettier without that ugly scowl marring your face" Elizabeth chided, using a sponge to wipe her daughter's cheek.

"I can't believe that this is happening. The two of you setting me up on a date without my consent" both parents cringed, "and its unbelievable that I'm actually going along with it."

"I'm sorry Daphne, but I really want you to get to know him. The longer you put something like this off, the more awkward it gets" Daniel reasoned.

"Besides, the young man did question us about your consent. He was worried that you may be feel forced to accompany him" said Elizabeth.

"Damn right, that's exactly how I feel right now" Daphne muttered.

Seeing the glare her mother was sporting, "Fine dear Mother, I'll try to be polite. But I swear if he puts one finger on me, I'll Hex him into next week."

"Now, now, no need to jump to conclusions" Daniel was getting nervous with how his daughter was reacting, "I'm sure you'll both have a great time."

"Right" came Daphne's sarcastic reply, "Where exactly are we going anyway?" she asked after a moment.

"Sunshade Restaurant, Diagon Alley"

"What!? But you need to book three weeks in advance get a reservation there on top of which the place is bloody expensive" Daphne couldn't help exclaiming in surprise.

"Language Daphne, and yes, your dad booked that place on the day he learned of the Betrothal Contract. He figured that it would do as a good first meeting place in the case that he wouldn't be able to dissolve the Betrothal. Also, you do know that money is of no issue to us right" said Elizabeth.

"Anything else that I need to know?" she asked testily.

"Nothing, other than another new problem that has arrived" Daniel replied a bit uneasily.

Both Greengrass woman looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Daniel sighed, "Lucius has written to me, again" he saw Daphne stiffen, "saying that his 'Lord' requires some potion supplies."

All three of them were silent for a minute.

"You told him beat it, right dad" Daphne asked after a few minutes. Daniel chuckled at his daughter's choice of words, as Elizabeth glared at their daughter. His daughter was cold and calculating most of the time, sporting an edge of ruthlessness that made men and woman alike wary of her. But here, inside the confines of their home, the true Daphne came out. Brash, speaking her mind without caution and projecting a warm atmosphere in general. He hated the Ice Queen persona that his daughter had created.

"Not as crude, but I've said that we wished to be left alone in this war. I told him in no uncertain words that when we mean neutrality, we stand by it" Daniel replied.

Daphne gulped, her thoughts racing. Her family was neutral, but was she? The work she did, could it be considered neutral. She shook away the dread that threatened to fill her kind. Her family would be safe for as long as no one knew the job she did as an Unspeakable. Magical Oaths were in use, no one would know as long as she was careful on the field.

"Is there something you wish to tell us Daphne?" her mother's narrowed eyes were looking questioningly in her direction. Damn, she forgot just how perceptive her mother could be. No matter how much she kept her mind blank, her mother always seemed to know how she was feeling.

"Nothing mum, just thinking"

All three of them got up at once when the bell rang.

"Stay here, mum, dad. I'll get it" Daphne said.

"Daphne" she turned around, "Please don't Hex the boy. I like him well enough" Daniel begged.

"I'll try" she said with a smirk heading for the door.

 **A/N:** **How's that for a first Chapter guys?**

 **Review on your way out please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Meetings**

* * *

 _Emerald eyes._

A avid shade of green, that she couldn't help but stare at. What were the chances that the unknown man she was being _forced_ to marry would have eyes bearing her favorite color?

"Ms. Greengrass I presume, a pleasure to meet you" the man said. Daphne pulled the cloak thrown around her body a bit tighter. The cold wind was blowing hard through the open door, making her shiver.

She was faintly aware of his motions as the young man kissed her knuckles, with a perfect bow. His hair was so messy, spiking up here and there. Rather than make him look untidy, it sort of added to his boyish looks. Round glassed spectacles adored his face, his lips quirking in amusement, was it?

Daphne snapped. The small tint of pink that had blossomed on her face disappeared, her face morphing into a mask of indifference. She was acutely aware of the temperature around her dropping by a few degrees.

"The pleasure is mine Lord Potter" she replied in a clipped tone, "Do come in" she stepped aside to allow her future- _husband_ into the house.

She watched as him kiss her mother's knuckled as per tradition, before firmly shaking his hands with her father. He was dressed in a fancy pair of robes. Not Acromantula, but it didn't look cheap either. He was pretty lean, but Daphne easily guessed that his robes were a size larger than the perfect fit. Why would he design his robes that way?

For some unknown reason, Daphne couldn't help but feel intrigued by his presence. Realizing that she was standing frozen by the door, she walked in slowly following her fiance and parents. She concentrated hard on her fiance, using her Aura sight to examine his magical core. One of her rare talents, that none knew, save for her mentor, Croaker. It was one of the few abilities that the head of the DoM had helped her control and manipulate.

A shining sphere of Emerald green greeted her gifted sight. She scoffed wondering how it is that one could have the same Aura color as their eyes. Shifting her thoughts she concentrated on the magic before her. She had to admit that his core was large, much more than average. it was disappointing to note that he was nowhere near her level.

Her magical core was still the larger one. But she was pleased with what she saw. While a persons core size wasn't everything, she didn't want her future _husband_ to be weak. She idly wondered whether he knew to duel, it wouldn't do any good for the husband of an Unspeakable to not know how to fight. It would be her duty to raise his skill standards to at least a moderately acceptable level.

"Daphne" her father called in a soft voice.

She looked up to see all three of them staring at her, "Oh, forgive my momentary lack of attention Lord Potter" Daphne couldn't help but feel stupid having been caught staring at Potter's back.

"There is no need to be formal, you can just call me Harry" he replied with a friendly smile.

Daphne plastered a huge fake smile on her face, "Ummm … look at the time, shouldn't we be leaving Lord Potter" she replied completely ignoring his last statement. She was being a tad bit rude, Daphne knew that. Inviting a person inside your home and asking them to rush out before even offering them a seat and a drink was outright disrespectful. She needed to see how he would react. Furthermore she had no intention to hold the first ever conversation with her betrothed in front of her parents.

"Alright then, another time maybe, I'll be able to taste your delicious tea Lady Greengrass" Potter didn't even bat an eye to her obvious rudeness. She was surprised at his go with the flow. Daphne wasn't able to detect even the scantiest amount of anger in his eyes.

"Shall we head out Ms. Greengrass" he asked her, that thrice damned smile still in place.

Her own phony faced smile surfaced, "If you would follow me Mr. Potter" she replied, kissing her dad on the cheek, giving her mom a nod before following her fiance as he held the front door open for her.

Daphne tapped the cloak around her with a finger, wandlessly casting a warming charm. The cold air was biting into her skin. She saw Potter nod politely at her father before closing the door. They walked silently, side by side, past the wards before Potter offered her his arm. Seeing his expectant look and after a few moments of consideration, she relented. Daphne Greengrass did not trust anyone to side-apparate her properly.

Together they dis-apparated with a loud Crack. They reappeared at the Diagon Alley Apparation point with an even louder one. Daphne sniffed disdainfully at the lack of skill displayed in Apparition. Silent Apparition was not easy, but it was doable with a half descent amount of concentration, that her fiance seemed to lack.

"So what do you do Ms. Greengrass?" Harry asked.

"I work as an Unspeakable as my parents may have told you, at the Department of Mysteries" Daphne replied stoically.

"That's neat, you must've been very talented to have been selected. I hear that only one or two get selected every five years"

"True, but it was a welcome surprise" Daphne admitted, a bit of her ego growing at the praise. "You yourself must be pretty talented Lord Pott-"

"Its Harry, or just Potter, no need to be so formal Ms. Greengrass" he interrupted her.

"Potter then, in Charms, seeing as you are a healer. They train only the best at St. Mungos" Daphne queried.

"True, I do love Charms. I find it quite fascinating that there is a Charm for everything and anything you might want to do. I've always wanted to be a Doctor, a muggle Healer I mean, ever since I was a kid" Harry shrugged, the smile never leaving his face.

"You grew up in the muggle world?" Daphne asked curiously inwardly reeling. The future Lord of an Anicent and Noble House was brought up in a muggle environment? The very idea seemed ludicrous to her.

"I was sent to my aunt and uncle, after my parents died. I didn't even know that I was supposed to go to Hogwarts until I turned eleven and received my Hogwarts letter" there was a hardened glint in his eyes and along with the mention of 'Aunt's home' instantly made Daphne suspicious. Why would he not just call it his home? There was a story there.

"I myself have never been to the muggle world" Daphne admitted. She didn't want to be the one to start a conversation, but she would do anything prevent an uncomfortable silence.

"Really" Potter seemed surprised, "I should take you sometime. It's marvelous"

"Somehow I doubt it is Potter" she replied. She had no interest of venturing into the muggle world, no matter how marvelous it sounded to her fiance.

"You say that you have never been outside before, then how do you get to judge. Have you ever been to a movie Ms. Greengrass?" Potter asked.

"What's a mo-vie?" Daphne had heard that word somewhere before.

"Well, I don't want to ruin the surprise, so … you'll have to find out I suppose" Potter replied mysteriously. Daphne shot him an annoyed look.

"Most purebloods don't venture into the muggle world" she said instead.

"Most purebloods don't get into the Department of Mysteries Ms. Greengrass. Did you know that? Most of the Unspeakables are half-bloods with a few muggleborns, and only a very little number of them are purebloods such as yourself" Potter replied.

Daphne couldn't help but be suspicious instantly. How did Potter get to know such statistics? It sounded like classified data that even she wouldn't be able to access. Daphne's next question was halted thanks to a huge fire that came into their view.

Looking at the frown on Potter's face Daphne followed him as they rushed towards the source of commotion.

" … -me out of nowhere. They dragged him out all beaten and bloody" the Aurors had set up a perimeter around the area.

Auror Moody was questioning the shop owner opposite to the burning building while the rest of the Aurors were trying to put out the humongous fire that seemed to engulf the shop, failing miserably. From the outside it was pretty clear that anything that was not completely destroyed by the fire wouldn't be worth half a knut.

"Any faces that ya recognized lad?" the grizzly Auror questioned.

"N-No M-Moody sir. There were t-three in total. Two were wearing masks and the other was F-Fenrir G-Greyback, just as I said before to your partner" the obviously sacred man stuttered.

Another Death Eater attack, Daphne frowned; it was the third attack on a Diagon Alley resident in the past week. The raids were getting more spontaneous and regular. She saw Potter looking around intensely making her wonder where he stood in this conflict.

'It better not be with that self styled Dark Lord' she thought viciously.

Potter motioned her to move on. They were still a good ten minutes from the restaurant. She nodded seeing that there wasn't anything that they could do to help and the DMLE couldn't.

"No one seems to have sustained any injuries" Potter said, his tone sounding relieved.

"Except for the shop owner" Daphne murmured. She noticed Potter grimace out of the corner of her eyes.

"What are your thoughts?" she asked suddenly motioning towards the scene behind their back.

"I think that people need to be more careful" Potter replied.

"Meaning?" Daphne asked.

"It's obvious that the person back there has somehow managed to offend You-know-who, which I think that he should have striven to avoid" Potter clarified.

"Are you implying that people should bend over to accommodate Voldemort?" Daphne asked, curbing the anger in her voice.

"What else do you propose Ms. Greengrass? Would you want to spite a Dark Lord?" said Potter.

"The Dark Lord uses fear to manipulate people, Potter. He knows that if the common folk start flinging out spells at the Death Eaters his propaganda would be over within a day" Daphne replied tersely.

"How can you expect a common man, a shopkeeper, a business man, a clerk, etc to go up against Death Eaters who know powerful magic? That is hardly fair Ms. Greengrass"

"That is why there is a class called DADA at Hogwarts"

"Which was and is a class attended equally by Death Eaters and innocents alike"

"Strength in numbers Potter, for if there are ten Death Eaters causing trouble in a street of fifty people; I suggest that we take them down"

"If people start mass fighting on the streets then what are the Auror's for Ms. Greengrass?" Potter sounded amused.

"The Auror's have shown their incompetence through the years Potter" Daphne shot back.

"Then the people should know better and elect a better Minister the next time. You just cannot expect common people to fight. They live in a society governed by a Government that they pay taxes to in return for safety, security and growth"

"What? No that's no-"

"Auror's are paid to ensure the safety of the common people, from the taxes that the people pay. Civil War between a very small minority and the government is not something that they should be bothered about. This war should be the Ministry's headache. Frankly speaking though, if the appropriate measures had been takes, this war would've been over long ago"

"Civil-War is too extreme of a word to describe the current climate" Daphne replied heatedly, "and if the Ministry is corrupt and is making stupid decisions due to bribes and cowardice then they deserve to face the consequences" Daphne replied angrily.

"What else do we call Voldemort's crusade. A small minority revolting against the ruling government is indeed a Civil war. And let me tell you, people like that shopkeeper we saw earlier are the unfortunate victims" Potter replied, "Also it is not the Ministry that is suffering, but the honest and hardworking people who live here who had put their faith in the ministry"

Daphne sighed, "I would still say that I'm irritated with the sheeple"

"How can you be, when the people in power are elected by the Wizegamot? The common people the British society have no part in the election and yet it is they who suffer the consequences of the Ministry's mistakes such as Voldemort" Daphne noticed the small coloring of Potter's eyes. Was it anger?

"Wrapping up the Ministry, let's say that Diagon Alley gets attacked right now. What would you do?" Daphne asked throwing him a challenging look. Instead of making him reveal things, Daphne went with straight away asking his opinion.

"I'd call the Auror's. It's not my job to fight maniacs and bloodthirsty animals"

Potter's reply disappointed Daphne more than she had imagined. She had wanted a husband who would at least be a little bit passionate about his country. Potter seemed apathetic to both Voldmeort and the Ministry. He didn't seem to care much for anyone else. He seemed hell bent on remaining a bystander, like the most of magical Britain.

Daphne once again studied Potter first glance and to her eyes, there seemed to be an aura of softness, fragility that hung about his entire frame. No one would look twice at him, as he looked so much like a face in the passing crowd. A handsome one, but still not a face associated with anything mysterious or in some agenda. Character wise, he was polite, respectful, patient, which made her doubt whether he had ever been in a fight. Not even those childish squabbles, or some sort of teenage rebellion.

If he told her that he hadn't cast a single offensive spell in his entire life, she would believe him a hundred percent.

Even his face looked, _young_. The way his locks of hair spiked in every direction, looking as though he had just climbed out of bed, his ever polite smiling face. He looked as though he was still in Hogwarts, or just out of Hogwarts. The way he wore robes a size larger covering his entire frame, giving him the look of a having a slim body, not scrawny but thin.

Carefree would be the correct word. It definitely was not the face people wore in these troubled times

No, Harry Potter was not a fighter. In fact he looked the farthest from a real fighter and Daphne could homestly not blame him for wanting to call the Auror's instead of taking a direct approach.

They finally arrived at Sunshade Restaurant, in a comfortable silence. Said place was situated at one end of Diagon Alley, bordering Nightwall alley.

Potter opened the door, holding it for her to pass before following her inside.

A waiter dressed in the finest of Acromantula robes greeted them with a bow. "Reservation's for Greengrass and Potter."

"Ah, this way Miss Greengrass, Mr. Potter" he led the way to a secluded table, near the window.

She took off the heavy cloak, her beautiful blue dress visible underneath. She noticed Potter's eyes dip towards her cleavage for the briefest of seconds before it returned back to her face. He helped her into her seat, making her hide a scowl that threatened to surface, before settling on the opposite seat.

Glancing down at the menu, she ordered her usual favorite. She had after all been here quite a few times with her parents and Astoria. She observed Potter looking at the menu was interest taking some time.

Twenty minutes of casual conversation later they were digging into their meals.

"So, Miss Greengrass, you never mentioned anything about yourself" Potter said after some time.

"My interests?" she questioned.

"Other than your job at the DoM" Potter prodded.

"I love to dance" she said after a moment's hesitation, a true smile grazing her features before it disappeared.

Potter smiled, "I myself know just enough to not give my partner sore feet afterwards."

"I also like flying" Daphne admitted after a few seconds.

"Now that's something you don't hear every day. Hogwarts Slytherin team, I think was the stereotypical one?"

"Yes" Daphne scowled, "Thanks to some idiots in the past, girls have never been allowed on board the Slytherin Quidditch team"

"Another aspect that has caused the magical society to be backward" Potter concluded.

"Yes, but Slytherin also did win the Quidditch cup five times out of my seven years at Hogwarts" Daphne reluctantly admitted.

"That's not a good argument for favoring men over woman" Potter said with a laugh.

Daphne couldn't help but feel pleased. In the Wizarding world, woman had very little rights to the point that they were almost puppets to the Head of the House. She got the distinct feeling that Potter would never exercise that particular _power_. Not that he could control her. She would never bend to anyone, no matter what the scenario or who it was.

"Professor Snape said the same thing when Tracey and I went to him in our third year. In fact his ex-" Daphne stopped when her ears picked up a huge noise coming from the entrance. People who had been sitting calmly in their seats were running towards the entrance, all manner of etiquette forgotten.

Daphne turned her head to see a huge flash, reporters and the press. A glance back told her that Potter was also staring towards the commotion, though he visibly winced when a female screeched in high pitch. Daphne stared with interest when two Auror's cleared the crowd; roughly she might add, to make way for two people … Neville Longbottom and his fiancée Ginevra Weasley.

She shook her head in pity. Why did people pander so much to the boy-who-lived? She would never know. She watched as the couple took a seat at the far end of the restaurant, the manager shooing away nearly everyone without a reservation. The other diners in the hall returned to their seats, but the way each and every one of them craned their necks to have a look at the newest Senior Auror made Daphne grimace in disgust.

Potter was wearing an amused look and seemed to be looking at her.

"Longbottom" she simply stated, "Your ex-dorm mate if I'm right?"

"Yes he was" Harry admitted, "He and Weasley were thick as thieves along with Granger"

Daphne shook her head, "Somehow I get the idea that you don't know more than I do, about their yearly supposed death defying stunts."

"They were very popular in the Gryffindor, Neville already being the Boy-Who-Lived and the Seeker of the Quidditch team, Weasley the Keeper and Prefect, and Granger for being the academic prodigy" Daphne almost scowled at the mention of Granger. The girl was very intellectual, with a lot of brain, but Hermione Granger could never hope to compete with Daphne Greengrass in terms of magical power and _actual_ manipulation of magic.

"You don't seem impressed though?" she queried.

"I didn't know them much on a personal basis, so I really haven't got anything to be impressed about" Potter admitted, "though 'Impressed' is a pretty strong word and can be interpreted into a multitude of things"

"Oh?" Daphne liked the angle Potter was presenting, "And in what context did you assume I mentioned the pretty strong word"

"I'm not a fan Ms. Greengrass. There are very few people whom I respect" Potter looked serious for the first time.

"Respect is earned, true, I agree Potter" Daphne lifted her chin up looking straight into his emerald eyes.

The serious look vanished and a cheeky smile surfaced on his handsome face. Daphne turned towards her desert not wanting to look at his face. Blushing was not on the menu and she had been caught off guard.

* * *

"Three dead and that's just this week. This is not good Albus" Moody growled.

A full blown Order of the Phoenix meeting was in progress. Auror's, Teachers, Ministry workers, Curse Breakers, Unspeakables, etc made the Order of the Phoenix a very diverse group of _Light_ Wizards. Oh, escaped convicts and werewolves were also in attendance.

"What do you propose Alastor. Diagon Alley is humongous and we do not have nearly the amount of manpower to scout its entire area. The perimeter alone had us working day and night" Albus Dumbledore replied with a weary sigh.

"What about the citizens?" Arthur Weasley said suddenly. His entire family was in the Order. Even his precious daughter had stubbornly put her foot down last year. She had insisted that through her Quidditch connections she might be able to influence some sort of foreign support which had caught Dumbledore's attention. The old wizened wizard was always on the lookout for recruits.

"The citizens? What is it with them?" came Molly's confused reply.

"No, What I meant was that if we were able to recruit some people, say Fortescue in the main alley, and someone like that in every street. I mean not as an official member of the Order, but as the eyes and the ears to any attack or so-"

"A Protean Charm. I can apply it to the galleons the same way I did during our fifth year" Hermione Granger replied excitedly, catching on to the thought, "I mean we could put some location charms that would activate as soon the person wishes to inform us. We could be there in seconds"

"That could work" Albus Dumbledore replied, a twinkle appearing in his deep blue eyes.

"It could also leave us ambushed Albus. I tell ya, it just takes one black sheep to get a lot of us killed with a nicely laid trap. Aye" said Moody.

"Must you always be so damned paranoid Mad-Eye" Sirius Black said with a chuckle. He looked pretty okay after spending nearly twelve years in Azkaban. The sessions of therapy offered by one of Bill Weasley's foreign associates had done a lot of good to the Lord Black's mental state. The haunted look in his eyes was still present however.

"But Mad-Eye has a point Padfoot. It is an avenue that Voldemort won't be able to resist exploiting" Remus said in his usual deep but thoughtful tone. Nearly everyone flinched at the name of the Dark Lord.

"Then I suggest we employ more of the Order's forces" Minerva McGonagall put in.

"Pooling the entire Order to such a state is exactly what Voldemort wants. I'll talk to Amelia and see if I can corroborate something. A co-effort from the DMLE and the Order should be enough in making Tom back off. Now then, any news on your part Severus?" Dumbledore gestured to Snape.

The old man sighed wearily seeing the sneer surfacing on Sirius Black's face. Seeing the matching sneer on Severus's face he couldn't help but feel irritated that the two men still snarled and clawed at each other.

"The Dark Lord has planned an assault on St. Mungos, sometime this week. He wasn't exactly forthcoming on the details but it is a sure event" Snape replied with usual sneer.

"Any particular targets?" Kingsley asked.

"None, but I think that the Dark Lord has to have an agenda. He wouldn't attack a place of Healing unless he had an ulterior motive" Snape replied to the Head Auror.

"Then I suggest we make a timetable of patrols to keep us alert. I suggest that everyone keep their communication mirrors close by for backup which would be essential if there is an attack" Dumbledore replied.

"I suggest three Order members patrol at any time Albus. There are very few Auror's, all of them inexperienced at St. Mungos" Moody was quick to get in.

"I agree, it's just for a week so we should be able to manage" Arthur agreed.

"So be it. Alastor, I hope you can take care of organizing the patrols?"

"Aye, Albus"

"Good, Ms. Vance would it be possible for you to do extra shifts at work this week. It would mean an extra Order member at St. Mungos" Dumbledore requested the head healer of St. Mungos, Emmeline Vance.

"That's will be easy Headmaster, I have a newbie that I need to instruct"

"Oh? Any chance that he or she may be interested in joining our cause?" Dumbledore knew that recruits for the Order were hard to find these days.

"Ummm … he's not much of a fighter Headmaster from what I have seen. He's a pretty gentle kind of guy; I don't think that he can handle the heat of being in the Order"

"That's perfectly fine Ms. Vance. We could use an extra Healer being around to help after missions. Who is this person?"

"Harry Potter. He jo-"

"Wait! Harry? Harry is back and no one told me" Sirius yelled, jumping from his seat.

"Rest easy Black. You're a mass murderer in the eyes of your arrogant godson. He'll probably set the Dementors on you before you utter a single word" Snape sneered.

"Shut up Snivellous, no one asked for your opinion, ya great greasy git" Sirius snarled.

"Gentleman please" Dumbledore said forcefully, allowing a bit of his magic into his voice making the two men back off.

"As I was saying, he joined a week ago" Emmeline said looking at Dumbledore, a bit unsettled over the argument between the two men.

"Did he say where he has been all this time?" Sirius questioned eagerly.

"No, actually his certificates as a qualified Healer bore the ICW mark. So I don't even know the country or hospital he practiced at. In fact I don't even know who he apprenticed under" Emmeline felt sad that she couldn't give the man more on his godson.

Everyone in the room knew and felt bad about Sirius Black's frustration. All of them were pretty much understanding to the fact that his life his royally sucked. Twelve years in Azkaban for mass muder of muggles and then the rest of the time cooped up in a house he hated with passion. Though Sirius Black was one of the best duelists on the Order he was rarely sent out on missions. He could hardly take a normal stroll across the road what with the muggles too on the lookout for the unofficial Lord Black.

For the longest time around five years back, Sirius had been begging to let one Harry Potter into their fold. The man was desperate to meet his godson. Unfortunately, during that time, the ministry was on a rampage against Dumbledore and Neville Longbottom making it impractical to take such a risk. After things had cooled down, the green eyes boy had literally disappeared from the face of the Earth. Literally no one knew where he had gone. Dumbledore had given up searching in order to train the Prophesied child against the Dark Lord.

"Interesting, Mr. Potter was just above average in his performance before the O.W.L.S if I remember correctly" McGonagall mused, "He left Hogwarts after taking his O.W.L.S so I never got a copy of his O.W.L results"

"It is possible that he may have transferred to another school Professor" Hermione Granger piped up. The assistant of the Head of International Magical Cooperation was praised as the brightest witch of her generation. She was also the brains of the Golden Trio.

"Why would he do that? Hogwarts is the best there is" Ronald Weasley, young Auror and best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived, said in return.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, but I doubt that Mr. Potter joined another school for that would require a sighed case of withdrawal from the Headmaster and I have no memory of Mr. Potter approaching me"

"Then Headmaster, it is fairly obvious that he has never taken his N.E.W.T's" Hermione Granger was quick to get in, "Though you were saying that he is a qualified healer" Hermione turned towards Emmeline with a confused look.

"If I had the Potter fortune then I wouldn't have taken the N.E.W.T's either" Ronald Weasley lacked tact in general.

Many around the table made disapproving noises, as Granger slapped him on the head.

"Any other information that might make the Potter look less suspicious Granger" Moody growled.

"Mad-Eye! Are you insane? This is the son of Lily and James we're talking about. How could you even suggest my godson being suspicious?" Sirius growled.

"Your lack of caution and everlasting presence of brash stupidity never ceases to amuse me Black" Snape sneered, "Just because he's Potter's son doesn't mean that we have to run around him begging to join us."

"Well, it's an improvement to having a Death Muncher in the Organization isn't it?" Sirius shot back.

The table collectively groaned at the birth of another round of insults.

"That is all under the impression that Potter is willing to join the Order" Hermione put in.

"What do you mean Ms. Granger? Are you insinuating that Mr. Potter won't be interested in joining the Order?" Dumbledore asked quickly, to change to topic back to a potential recruit. James and Lily had been valuable to the Order. The donations that James Potter had offered from the Potter family vault had funded the Order well. The fact that the son of James and Lily Potter was bound to be powerful was just a bonus.

"That is likely Professor. From what I have seen during the first five years, Potter is someone who sticks to the background. I've never seen him interact with anyone save for a few. I have very few memories of him from our time at Hogwarts that even his face is kind of blurry to me now" Granger looked a bit confused.

Dumbledore steeled his fingers in thought. The seat of House Potter had been inactive in the Wizegamot for the past two decades. The Potter's were a very ancient house. They held a lot of influence among the neutral families. It would go a long way in tipping the war into their favor. If the young Potter had indeed ascended to the title of Lord, then he would see the young man in two days at the Wizengamot meeting.

"Headmaster, recruiting and maintaining an arrogant boy who hasn't even taken his N.E.W.T's and has probably failed his O.W.L.S is a burden that the Order just cannot accomadate" Snape drawled.

"Shut up Snivellous!" Sirius was getting irriatted with the slander Snape was throwing against his godson, "Albus, allow me to talk to Harry. It's my right and I'm sure that he'll be happy to know his godfather."

"A Godfather whom he thinks betrayed both his own parents and those of the Boy-Who-Lived" Dumbledore replied with a heavy tone, "Please Sirius, let Ms. Vance get to know the boy before _she_ throws the offer of invitation. I'll try to talk to young Harry at the Wizengamot gathering this week, if he is there."

"Now, is there anything else anyone would want to share?" Dumbeldore asked looking round the table.

"Aye Albus, I was saving it for last" Moody replied, "Mulciber was found unconscious, knocked out in an alleyway near Knockturn Alley"

The blunt last statement took everyone off guard. "But … he hasn't been spotted in months since we put up the wanted posters?" Nymphadora Tonks blurted out.

"How?" Dumbledore asked looking at Moody.

"No idea Albus. He's in the ministry holding cells right now. His shoulder bones were shattered when we found him. No spell that I know of, Dark or Light does that Albus. He also had a major concussion; I reckon a stunning spell to the head, and a shattered wrist."

"We've been after him for months. It's a lucky break" Ron was happy to acknowledge, "Neville will be pleased"

"It would be even better if we could get him to testify that his brother, the Lord of House Mulciber is a Death Eater" Bill Weasley couldn't help but thinking out loud.

"The Dark houses would throw a tantrum if one of their own was to be questioned under Veritaserum, even if said scumbag is a wanted Death Eater" Moody scowled.

"But who is it that put him there?" Hermione asked.

"No idea lassy. He was found by some Ministry bloke who lives nearby. The man saw the wanted poster and alerted the Auror's" Moody said.

The rest of the meeting dissolved with various other petty issues, Voldemort's growing power, resources for the Order, etc. They talked about increasing the training of the Boy-Who-Lived, other contacts and refugee protections before dispersing.

Dumbledore met Moody outside, alone after the meeting, a talk between old friends.

"Alastor I would like you to find out anything and everything you can from Mr. Mulciber. Use Veritaserum, if you must"

"Aye, will do Albus, was gonna do it anyway" Moody replied, preparing to Apparate away.

"Also" Moody paused, "Do find out all that you can on Mr. Potter. It wouldn't do to be sorry later on"

"Constant Vigilance, Albus" Moody replied, "I'll look into it, but do remember that he is the son of my prized student"

"I will Alastor, but please," Dumbledore paused, "I'm not leaving anything to chance this time"

* * *

 **A/N:**

How's that for a second chapter. Hope you guys like it.

Hey, What do you guys think of my other story, 'In a Flash'? Is it good or ... I'll update it by the end of this month.

Other than that, PM any mistakes that you may find in this chapter.

Review your thoughts!


End file.
